Over
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Several D.A. members reflect back on The Battle of Hogwarts and Wiz War 2 after Lord Voldemort's defeat. (Set immediately after the battle). Plz review! :D


**A/N: JK Rowling is totally boss for creating Harry Potter's majestic epic world, she owns all copyright!**

**Plz review!**

* * *

After sixteen years, the Second Wizarding War was finally put to an end. Lord Voldemort had fallen at the hands of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived had finally killed He Who Must Not Be Named. The defeat of the dark forces once and for all was a victory shared by not only The Order of the Phoenix but also Dumbledore's Army and Hogwarts.

The Battle of Hogwarts was over, and the survivors poured into The Great Hall to celebrate as well as mourn those lost in the fight. Neville Longbottom walked through the ruined castle flanked by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. So much magical blood spilled, so much pain, so much destruction and ruin. Ginny was still silently sobbing at the loss of her brother Fred.

"It's okay Ginny, I bet Fred is up there nice and peaceful now," Luna said in her usual dreamy spaced-out voice.

"I think your family is all inside The Great Hall," Neville told her as they entered the large room.

"Not all of them," Ginny commented sadly, her voice cracking on every other word.

Inside The Great Hall students and staff were all huddled together; drinking, eating, talking, crying, laughing, there were people doing just about everything. No one really looked very sure of themselves. Everyone seemed shocked and unsure of what exactly they were supposed to be doing.

"Neville!" Hannah Abbott flung herself at Neville, sobbing hysterically.

"Hannah!" Neville yelled, relief flooded his voice.

Hannah pulled away for a second to look into Neville's deep hazel eyes and Neville looked back into her tear filled amber eyes. Hannah had her long honey blonde hair in a messy ponytail and a few loose strands had escaped and curled around her face, she had a small cut above her right eye and blood on her white blouse, her yellow-black Hufflepuff tie hung loosely around her neck.

"Hannah what happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I-I went to give little Dennis Creevey a hug, h-he was covered in blood from laying on top of his brother Colin's body," Hannah explained, her voice cracked and more tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Merlin! How did Colin die?" Ginny asked, panicked.

"Apparently he was hit with a fatal sectumsempra curse," Hannah replied sadly.

"It's true, I helped Oliver Wood bring some of the bodies back," Neville confirmed.

"Did anyone else die that you know of? How many D.A members?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Er...as far as I know it was just Colin and Lavender Brown," Hannah said, tears still ran rapidly down her face.

"Lavender?" Luna piped up, shocked.

"Yeah. My friend Leanne said she saw her fall off the Astronomy Tower and then get attacked by Fenrir Greyback the werewolf," Hannah replied, she sniffled.

"What about Lavender?" Seamus Finnigan ran over to join in their conversation. He looked absolutely awful, in addition to the bruises all over his face from the Carrows, he was also covered in a decent amount of blood now. His gray sweater vest was frayed and his crimson-gold tie was faded from dust.

"Er, Seamus, Lavender uh...didn't make it," Ginny said gently.

"NO!" Seamus yelled, collapsing into Ginny's open arms. Lavender had been one of his best friends, they'd even gone to the Yule Ball together in their fourth year for fun.

Just then Ernie MacMillan walked over flanked by Susan Bones and Leanne Runcorn. "Hey Hannah, um...Justin didn't make it," Ernie said, tears filled his emerald eyes.

Hannah looked at her friends. "What?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Y-Yeah...h-he was attacked by some of the remaining snatchers, we found h-him buried in some rubble in the courtyard," Ernie was practically choking on his tears. His face was covered in a thick layer of dirt and blood was spattered on his clothes. He also had some dirt sprinkled in his fluffy blonde hair.

"Finch Fletchley?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Leanne nodded.

"Oh Merlin no!" Hannah sobbed, burying her face in Neville's blood stained sweater.

Susan was crying all over Ernie and Leanne just stood there, unsure of herself. "Has anyone seen Katie Bell?" she asked after a few seconds.

Ginny nodded towards one of the tables where Katie was sitting and talking to Cho Chang and Padma Patil. Leanne practically ran across the room. Despite being a year younger and a Hufflepuff, Leanne and Katie were best friends.

Susan looked up from Ernie's shoulder, she didn't look all that great either. She had her long red hair in a messy bun on top of her head and her tears made streaks in the dirt on her face. "I-It's so unfair...so much blood..." she sobbed.

"We've all lost someone. Like my brother Fred..." Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry!" Hannah immediately let go of Neville and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug.

"Yeah, Fred was a good guy," Seamus added, pulling himself back together.

"Poor George," Hannah shook her head sadly.

Just then Dennis Creevey ran over and wrapped himself around Hannah's legs. The little fourth year seemed extremely unsure of himself, he was clearly lost without Colin, his role model. "I'm sorry f-for getting blood o-on you Hannah," he wheezed through heaving sobs.

Hannah knelt down and smiled. "Don't worry about it Dennis, I don't mind. Everyone's got a bit of blood on them from one thing or another. We're all really sorry about your brother. Is there anything I can do for you?" she offered kindly.

"No...I-I just want Colin to come back," Dennis sniffled.

"It's alright now Dennis. Your brother is up in Heaven with Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavender, and Justin, he's watching over you and he fought bravely for a good cause," Neville said.

"He's at peace now," Luna added.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to join them as well. "Hey guys," Hermione greeted, all emotion drained from her voice.

Ron wrapped his little sister in a tight hug. At Ron's embrace, Ginny started sobbing over Fred again. Everyone knew it would be a long time before the Weasleys would get over their tragic loss. Harry patted Ginny's back before turning his attention to the assembled group.

"I'd like to say something," he told them.

"Go on Potter," Ernie urged.

"I just wanted to say thanks for staying behind to fight. I'm so sorry for everyone that was lost during this truly horrible battle. I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault, if I had just given myself up sooner-" Harry started.

"No Harry. It wasn't your fault, you did go out there and confront _him_, everyone that stayed back to fight did it because they wanted to. Not because of you, because we had our own reasons too," Susan said.

"Like your Aunt?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and most of my family had been killed by Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War," Susan nodded.

"I stayed to avenge my Mum," Hannah told him. "Blasting Rookwood through that wall gave me that feeling of justice I'd been craving since last year," she added with a smile.

"I wanted to make my parents proud, they were brave aurors before they became insane and permanent residents of St. Mungo's. Also, this is what Dumbledore's Army was all about in the first place-fighting for a good cause, standing up for what's right," Neville said.

"Yeah, I stayed for the D.A. too, anyone of age who decided to leave is just a coward," Ernie added.

"I agree," Seamus said.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "See Harry? None of this is your fault, everyone here agrees," she told him.

Harry grinned. "Well, I guess that makes me feel a bit better, I'm just glad Voldemort is gone forever and unable to hurt anyone ever again," he said.

Hannah and Susan gasped at Harry's usage of Voldemort's name. "It's okay guys, he's gone forever, you can say it," Neville chuckled.

"Harry, look," Hermione pointed across the room. Cho Chang was walking towards them, her face was caked with dirt and her dark hair was messy. She looked very relieved. Harry quickly made a point of hugging Ginny after she'd let go of Ron.

"Harry! I'm so glad that you're okay," Cho gushed.

"He's not interested," Ron said tersely.

"I just wanted to say thank you for defeating...er...Voldemort. Now we can all enjoy a much safer world," Cho said, ignoring Ron.

"Uh, no problem. I did what needed to be done," Harry shrugged it off.

Cho smiled sadly and walked away again, clearly put out that Harry was no longer interested in her. Now Michael Corner, Su Li, Terry Boot, and Morag MacDougal were coming towards them. "Oi, when we noticed all the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors over here, we didn't want you guys to think we ditched the fight," Terry called, waving.

"'Course not," Ernie grinned, slapping Terry on the back.

"Plus Luna was here," Ginny added, annoyed that everyone always seemed to forget about their odd friend.

"Sorry about your brother Weasley," Michael said, addressing both Ginny and Ron.

"Thanks," Ron muttered. Ginny just nodded.

"Hey I heard about Colin, so sorry Dennis," Morag said, glancing down at Dennis still clutching Hannah's legs.

"Yeah, we're all here for you," Su Li added.

Dennis finally let go of Hannah and got shakily to his feet, he began sobbing into Su Li's shoulder. "Some battle," Terry shook his head.

Ernie nodded. "Yeah, really," he said.

Michael looked over at Neville. "Hey by the way Longbottom, that was awesome how you beheaded that snake!" he grinned.

Neville smiled triumphantly. "Had to be done, I was there, so I did it. No big deal really," he said, still feeling very modest.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It was such a big deal! You aren't giving yourself enough credit Neville. That was so brave, I could never have done that," she said, gently kissing the side of his face. Neville blushed.

"Gag me," Leanne giggled, coming back over.

"Shut up Leanne!" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"No! I was talking about Susan and Ernie!" Leanne laughed.

Ernie and Susan had distanced themselves from the group and were now making out behind one of the large tables. "Oh," Hannah giggled.

Harry chuckled. "Ron, Hermione, come outside with me? I wanna show you guys something," he said, gesturing for them to follow. Ginny stepped back to talk to Luna as The Golden Trio left the room.

The group slowly dispersed again as everyone wanted to go and check on loved ones or other friends. Now it was just Leanne, Hannah, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Seamus. "Well, I should go find Dean, he's still listenin' to Aberforth's stories by the fireplace," Seamus said after a few seconds of awkward silence. He walked away.

Neville and Hannah had also begun to distance themselves from the remainder of the group. "Seriously Neville, that was so brave," Hannah insisted.

"Would you believe me if I said I did it for you?" Neville asked, grinning.

"No, you did it for the good of the wizarding world, and if you happened to be thinking of me...well, that's okay too..." Hannah giggled.

"Okay, okay, so it was mostly the first reason. But when I was doing it, I couldn't stop thinking of your face," Neville admitted with a sly smile. It was only a few seconds later that they snuck off to snog and or fool around somewhere.

Luna glanced at Ginny. "Neville deserves to be happy," she commented, a hint of sadness in her dreamy voice.

Ginny smiled sadly. "I know you like him Luna, but you guys are so different. You'll find someone better," she reassured her friend.

Luna nodded. "Oh I'll be alright Ginny. I'm not looking for a relationship right now anyways," she replied.

Ginny reached back to put her long red hair in a ponytail. "Do you think Harry likes me the same way that I like him Luna?" she asked out of the blue.

"Harry really likes you Ginny. I see the way he looks at you," Luna smiled.

"Really?" Ginny perked up.

"I thought you two have already snogged on a few occasions, it's suprising you aren't officially together yet," Luna said with a silly grin.

"Well yes, we have, but I want a serious lasting relationship with Harry. What if this all just some fling to him?" Ginny asked uneasily.

"I don't think Harry's the fling type. Cho just wasn't the right girl for him," Luna said.

"And you think that I am?" Ginny asked.

"No. I _know _you are," Luna replied.

"Maybe I'll ask him out then. But not right now, dating isn't a priority right now. I still can't quite get over the fact that Fred's gone. Never to tell another joke or play another prank with George again. Never again will I be able to bat bogey hex the foolish bloke," Ginny said, sadness taking over once again.

Luna hugged her friend tightly. "It's okay, everything will heal itself in time. Just wait, and our world will rebuild itself once again," she told her.

Ginny sniffled. "You're a good friend Luna," she said.

"So are you, you befriended me when no one else would. Thank you," Luna smiled.

"You're welcome," Ginny smiled back.

Although much destruction, tragedy, and ruin followed the epic conclusion of the Second Wizarding War, it also brought many people closer together and gave the wizarding world a new, more meaningful identity.


End file.
